


Road To Recovery

by LemonPetitFour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Prompto, Ignis whump, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Ignis, have fun with this one guys, ignis gets hurt, ignis is paranoid after being kidnapped, mostly bruises, theres no violence but his injuries are talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonPetitFour/pseuds/LemonPetitFour
Summary: Ignis had been missing for days. They finally find him, bruised and paranoid, but alive.
Relationships: Chocobros - Relationship, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Road To Recovery

He had been gone for days. Might be verging on week or so now. With every hour that slinked by, the group’s anxiety heightened. Everyone was on edge without their advisor to help ease and guide them. 

They had finally located where he was, who he had been taken by. They don’t know how they hadn’t realized it sooner, their ignorance cost them days. Ardyn was the culprit, and he wasn’t a kind captor. 

Ardyn had hidden their advisor in an underground keep that had taken too long to find. Precious time was wasted in their initially fruitless search, full of dead ends. Once they found the entrance, they planned for hours, Noctis taking lead in the absence of his lifelong guidance. Gladio helped revise the plan, and Prompto kept everyone level and relatively calm in Ignis’ absence.

Gladio lead them through the underground lair. They dropped enemies as a team, searching for their lost advisor every time they cleared a room. They were worried about running into Ardyn himself instead of just his, so far, useless grunts. They’d had luck on their side and no one had suffered any serious injuries, only a few scathes here and there. Gladio focused on the element of surprise for this rescue. They didn’t have any potions on them, ran out on their journey here. They couldn’t be careless if they wanted to save their companion.

Room after room, long hall after long hall, and nothing. They were losing hope. They felt like they’d been going through for hours, and visible frustration and hopelessness was growing in all three of them.

Finally, finally. They stumbled across a set of cells. There was no one in them, but, there was a heavy, locked door in the same hall. Gladio knocked out the guards, took the keys, and unlocked the heavy, brass locks.

The three stepped into a room lined with heavy, dark stone. Strangely enough, there was an elegant bed pressed up against a wall, layered with expensive blankets and animal pelts. There was a table with a broken leg next to it, lined with a flickering candles and a few miscellaneous items.

Noctis creeped up to the bed slowly, checking for anyone lounging in the blankets. He shifted through the covers for a moment, before turning to Gladio with a shake of his head. Gladio’s shoulders sank. They were at a limit with searching.

Prompto let out an excited gasp.

“Guys! Gladio, Noct! He’s over here!” Prompto exclaimed, trying to whisper yell. He was looking towards a separate pile of expensive furs and blankets, as well as pillows. There was someone laying in the mess of soft fabric.

Noctis raced over to the pile.

“Ignis! Ignis are you o-“ Noctis skid to a stop as the advisor jerked up, furs falling to his shoulders as he whipped around to face Noctis. He must have been asleep, hence Prompto’s earlier whispering and Ignis’ confusion. 

Ignis stared at Noctis with wild eyes, breathing heavy. They could smell his scent in the air, a coppery tang of fear clinging to it.

He had a muzzle on, clearly digging into the bridge of his nose, dried blood coated around it. The advisor also had a posture collar on, mottled bruises flowing out from under it and dancing up his neck. Distress layered down Ignis’ scent as Noctis tried to creep forward to reach his advisor. 

“Ignis, what’s wrong? It’s me, Noct.” He was clearly confused by the reaction as he took another step closer. Ignis’ breath hitched. His sour scent heightened.

“Uh, Noct? You should back up… I don’t think Ignis is in the right headspace right now…” Prompto piped up. He could tell Ignis was kind of out of it. His pupils were dilated, and there was no recognition in his eyes as he stared down Noctis. Was he… was he drugged? Gladio stayed silent. He watched and observed, unsure of what to do in the situation.

No one knew what had happened to Ignis while he was here so there was no telling what would scare him and what would help. Judging by the collar on his neck, what happened to him wasn’t pretty. Prompto seemed to have the right idea with Noctis backing away, as it was clearly putting their omega on edge. 

Noct didn’t listen to Prompto’s advice. Instead he took another step forward, Ignis’ name on the tip of his tongue again before he was cut off by a sharp cry from Ignis. The advisor had backed up further into the cushions that surrounded him, a whine tearing through him. The blankets he had been buried in slipped down even further, revealing harsh bruises and scrapes, even a few circular burns littering along his chest. 

“Noctis, listen to Prompto.” Gladio finally spoke, moving forward to pull Noctis back. Ignis’ scent spiked again fearfully at Gladio’s voice, but he never looked away from Noctis, like prey watching the predator to make sure they can move when the inevitable strike happens. 

Noctis finally backed up when Gladio wrapped a hand around his arm, giving him a tug. Noctis didn’t make another sound, clearly shocked and hurt by Ignis’ fear. Prompto wasn’t sure what to do either as Noctis and Gladio stepped back to stand next to him. 

Prompto was starting to make the connection to Ignis’ bruises, collar, and fear of alphas and the solutions he was getting terrified him. All three of them were mentally racing to try and figure out what they should do in the situation of their own omega being too scared for them to come near. There was no way he wasn’t drugged with how scared and out of character he was acting. This wasn’t the witty advisor they knew and loved.

Prompto shifted a little, moving forward a bit. Gladio gave him a warning look, telling him not to try, to stay back. Instead the gunner continued towards the omega, taking a few hesitant steps towards him. Ignis was still sitting up, looking panicked, but he wasn’t reacting as badly as he had to Noct. 

Prompto held eye contact with Ignis as he inched forward, letting a small croon slip out of him. Ignis perked up at the sound, relaxing minutely and leaning forward. 

Behind Prompto, Noctis turned to whisper something to Gladio as they watched Prompto try to approach. Ignis’ eyes flickered over to the alphas before he looked back at the beta now a few feet in front of him. Prompto knew what Noctis was whispering about; they had to get out of here soon or they’d get caught. They’ve been lingering for too long, suspicions would start to rise if people started finding their coworkers passed out on the ground.

“Hey Iggy.” Promtpo said softly, moving closer. He was almost at arm’s length now. 

“We’re all here, your pack, and we, uh, we need to go so we can get you out of here.” Prompto fumbled, trying to be gentle and letting out as much of a calming scent as he could. Ignis backed up just a little as Prompto reached out, running his hand past the muzzle to gently cup his cheek. Ignis flinched violently against the hand, starting to pant nervously. Prompto patiently waited for Ignis to relax before he placed his hand back against the omega’s cheek. Ignis relaxed against it as he took in the scent that Prompto was giving off, pushing his muzzled face into the beta’s wrist. 

Ignis made a gentle noise against Prompto’s hand. His wide eyes calmed a bit, scent lessening in its wild intensity. Recognition lit up the part of his face that wasn’t covered by the muzzle. The advisor raised a hand to gently grab Prompto’s arm, holding him in place. Prompto nervously prayed that they could leave soon and get Ignis comfortable and safe. He clearly needed it.

“Prompto?” Ignis slurred, accent heavy, voice muffled. His hand gripped a bit tighter. Gladio and Noctis shifted behind the beta and Ignis’ eyes flitted over to them before skittishly moving back to Prompto’s. 

“Alphas?” Ignis slurred out again, quiet enough that only Prompto heard. Ignis’ eyes flicked briefly back to Gladio and Noctis. Prompto was quiet for a moment, utterly confused. Alphas? He meant… Gladio and Noct right? Ignis never refers to them as ‘alpha.’… 

“Yeah, uh, your alphas are here.” Prompto tried, unsure if that was the right answer. Ignis’ eyes lit up, rubbing his cheek into the beta’s hand more firmly.

“Yeah, we’re all here now and we need to head out, can you walk?” Prompto was trying to channel all the calm that Ignis usually provided for the group in times of crisis. Ignis nodded slowly, shifting to stand. Prompto’s hand fell away as Ignis shakily moved out of his safe nest, scent growing panicky again as he moved away from the blankets despite his recognition to everyone and the prospect of getting out. 

Ignis was only wearing a pair of black boxers underneath all the furs. Dark purple and blue bruises were scattered all over his legs, creeping up under the boxers and peeking out at his hips. Prompto was shocked that he could stand, albeit with what looked like was going to be a nasty limp, with the pain the risen blood must cause. 

Ignis shifted his eyes from the beta grounding him to the head alpha of his pack. He averted his gaze slightly, the submissive action surprising everyone. This was wildly out of character. 

“Alpha.” Ignis shifted, voice muffled by the muzzle, panic spiking through him stiffly as he finally addressed them loud enough for the alphas to hear. Gladio didn’t respond, shocked by the word. Noctis jerked harshly, an incredulous look passing over him.

Prompto moved towards Ignis again, gently reaching out for his arm to guide him away from the nest. Ignis let him with little more than a whine. They made it a few steps before the harsh clang of a chain resounded in the room, pulling at Ignis’ ankle. Prompto looked down, seeing the heavy metal wrapped tightly around the omega’s leg that they hadn’t noticed earlier because of the low light.

“Uh, Gladio, could you break this?” Prompto asked hesitantly. It was a strong chain, sure, but Gladio had impressed people time and time again by breaking through things that shouldn’t have been able to be even cracked.

Gladio stepped forward, Ignis still pseudo looking at him. Gladio moved somewhat slowly, but the pressure of needing to leave soon was starting to set in and push down on all of them. Ignis only seemed half-there, but it was better than nothing and enough for them to get him out once the chain was off.

Gladio crouched down to grab and break the chain, but the advisor began to panic again. His breathing quickened, backing up an inch with a whine. Prompto stepped in and grabbed Ignis’ hand, squeezing gently and pulling the omega’s attention to him, resting a hand on his back steadyingly.

“It’s okay, Iggy. Give Gladio one minute and then he’ll step away, okay?” Prompto soothed, still unsure with what he was doing. Ignis huffed out a panicked ‘alpha,’ but he did keep Prompto’s gaze and held tightly onto him even as his breathing quickened. Stricken fear swam unsettlingly in his scent. Prompto crooned at him until the snap of the chain sounded through the air. Ignis flinched away from the sound, almost tripping over himself as Gladio still had a hold on his ankle, Prompto steadying him. They could work on the collar and muzzle later, they needed to move now.

Gladio slowly let go and stood up straight, backing up enough for Ignis to release some of the tension in his body. Noctis fidgeted in the back.

“We have to go.” Gladio reminded in a soft tone, a croon. Ignis briefly glanced up and then looked back down to Prompto for direction. Prompto pulled him along, and the alphas walked towards the door, weapons out and prepared. 

Ignis was shaking horribly from the nest to the door, but once he was finally out of the room he calmed far more. His scent lessened to merely discomfort and he finally seemed to somewhat understand where he was, who he was with, and what situation he was in. Hopefully whatever drugs were in him would run their course.

Ignis finally initiated contact, slowly reaching out and grabbing at the back of Noctis’ shirt. The alpha turned quickly with wide eyes, looking relieved. He tried not to stare for too long. As much as the Prince wanted to after not seeing his advisor for so long, but it was clear that his attention was bringing the omega distress, no matter how aware Ignis was now.

They moved through the lair the way they came in. The whole process would’ve been faster if Ignis allowed himself to be carried, but the minute Gladio had an arm around the omegas shoulder and was reaching down for his legs Ignis growled and backed away, eyes sharp. It was a shockingly aggressive reaction compared to his fear, so they let him cling to Prompto and left him alone.

On their uneventful journey out, they came to one room where a guard they’d encountered earlier wasn’t fully knocked out. He glanced up from where he brushing himself off and made eye contact with all of them, sneering harshly at Ignis in particular as he raised his weapon. The omega panicked immediately, backing up behind Prompto and shaking violently. He let out a harsh keen, surprisingly calling for his alphas to protect him. 

Gladio and Noctis’ glare at the man couldn’t have been crueler and colder as they cut the guard down for good this time.

Once they were out in the light, Ignis covered his eyes, the brightness too much. He hadn’t spoken since they left the room, only offering brief nods or shakes of his head when his pack asked him questions. Gladio was getting frustrated with it, just wanting to know if Ignis was okay, but he knew he couldn’t push the man right now. Ignis wasn’t backing away from the alphas now as long as they weren’t touching him, but it was very obvious that he was far more comfortable standing with Prompto. Ignis held tight to his arm.

The three had somehow managed to hide the Regalia somewhere nearby. Noctis went to fetch it before the absence of Ignis and all of the passed out or dead men in the lair lured too much attention towards them. Ignis latched onto Prompto, Gladio giving the advisor a once over with his eyes to try and take account of all the injuries in the light. Prompto saw Gladio wince as he took it all in.

Noctis whipped the Regalia around, kicking up dirt and pebbles. It was a hassle to try and figure out who should sit where. Noctis wanted to sit next to his advisor in the back and hand the wheel over to Gladiolus, but no one was sure if Ignis could handle being so close to the alpha until they got to their destination. 

In the end it was Prompto in the back with Ignis, Noctis driving and Gladio in the passenger’s seat. They gave Ignis a blanket to cover himself, having watched him shiver in the boxers. At the beginning of the trip Ignis sat as far from Prompto as possible. But, the more calm scent the beta let out, the closer the omega got until he was leaning against Prompto and trying to nose his way to the gunners neck to take in more of the scent, muzzle getting in the way. 

Prompto laughed nervously, looping his arms awkwardly around the advisor. He wasn’t used to getting this type of affection from Ignis, normally saved for when he was in pre-heat and only directed towards the alphas. 

This up-close, Prompto could smell that there was something off from Ignis’ scent that was being affected by the drugs.

The group drove for hours, Ignis eventually falling asleep. They wanted to put as much distance between them and the lair as possible. The strangeness of Ignis’ scent was slowly waning. Gladiolus and Noctis argued briefly over whether to go to a motel or not for the night. After consideration, they settled on a haven, not knowing how Ignis would react to alpha strangers if he was reacting this badly to familiar ones. 

Prompto piped up from the back, arms still looped around the sleeping omega and neck cold from the metal of the muzzle. He asked Gladiolus why they hadn’t taken it or the collar off yet. Gladio expressed that while he would love to get the damned things off their omega, he was honestly worried Ignis would try to bite one of them if he took the muzzle off. They needed to get him to relax first, he had growled at Gladio earlier and that wasn’t a great sign.

And as for the collar, it might be helping Ignis feel safe, taking it off before they were somewhere secure was a bad idea for the advisor’s mental health. 

Noctis finally pulled up to a haven, both him and Gladio feeling that they’d driven for long enough. Gladio pulled out the camping supplies and set up the tent with Noctis’ help. They told Prompto to stay in the car and watch Ignis. He deserved his rest.

Prompto took note of Gladio pulling out the nesting supplies Noctis bought for Ignis when their journey began, but the advisor had never used it at the time. 

Ignis eventually stirred, letting out an odd huff from his muzzle and shifting in Prompto’s arms. The omega adjusted to look up at Prompto, resting his cheek on his chest. His eyes were lidded and he blinked slowly at the beta, scent clear and mellow. Prompto flushed a little, bringing a hesitant hand up to run through Ignis’ hair. Prompto was surprised Ignis seemed so relaxed, but it was a welcome change.

Gladio slowly stepped up to the car, trying not to disrupt the advisor. He waved to Prompto before pointing to the set-up haven. Prompto nodded briefly to Gladio. He pushed gently at Ignis’ shoulder.

“We’ve got the tent all set up n’ stuff,” Prompto said awkwardly, “Let’s get out of this car and head over, yeah?” Ignis tensed a little at the prospect of moving, but shifted off of Prompto. He waited for Prompto to get out and come over to his side to help him out. Ignis needed a hand getting up, legs shaky, a pained whine squeezing out of his lungs.

Prompto lead Ignis, blanket draped over his shoulders and pulled tight around himself, over to one of the folding chairs set up by a sizzling campfire. The sun was beginning to set, orange and yellow settling along the ground. 

Ignis watched Noctis set up his cooking equipment. He looked a bit wary of the alpha, but it wasn’t near as bad as it had been in the keep when whatever drugs he had were coursing heavily through his system. Ignis stayed in his seat, observing, tensing every once in a while when a bruise throbbed.

Gladio made note of the advisor’s pain, knowing potions wouldn’t have any effect on the old wounds. They would have to be careful with him, give him time to recover. He would like to get him to a doctor, but Gladio doubted Ignis could handle being around another person poking and prodding at him right now. 

Noctis called Prompto over to try and help him cook a simple recipe. Prompto patted Ignis’ hand gently before moving to go help Noctis. Ignis tensed for a hot second before relaxing again. These were his alphas, he wasn’t in Ardyn’s keep, his alphas wouldn’t hurt him. They weren’t going to come hurt him.

Gladio came up next to Ignis, sitting on the ground in front of him instead of the chair next to him.

“Iggy,” He said gently, voice deep and calming. He gestured to the muzzle still digging into the bridge of Ignis’ nose.

“Can I get that off for you?” He asked. Ignis hesitated but nodded. This was his alpha, he could trust him

Gladiolus reached up slowly, hands running along the side of the muzzle to the back. A few seconds, a sharp snap, and the muzzle fell from Ignis’ face. Gladio winced at the cut along Ignis’ nose. There was no way that wouldn’t leave at least a light scar or divot in Ignis’ nose. Ignis hummed his appreciation, even as his scent spiked nervously.

Gladio hesitantly set a hand on Ignis’ blanket-covered thigh, hoping to be reassuring. He tried to gauge any negative reaction from Ignis at the touch, but the advisor merely accepted it, scent calming as he leaned back in his chair.

“Do you want me to get the collar too?” Gladio almost whispered. Ignis tensed a bit. The collar was the only thing that kept him relatively safe in Ardyn’s keep. They were designed to keep omegas safe from unwanted bonding, not allowing an alpha or beta’s teeth to pierce through the leather enough to bond.

Yes, these were his alphas, they wouldn’t hurt him, but… he knew the bruising had to be bad. He had been bitten and mauled to no end by alphas trying to scare him into doing what they wanted. He never caved, didn’t let himself, but the threat of being forcibly bonded to a cruel stranger rather than the ones he loved had hung heavy over him. 

Ignis shook his head, wanting it on. Gladio respectfully nodded, not questioning his choice. Ignis could take it off when he was ready.

“I have that nesting material that Noct got you all that time ago if you’d like to use it. You don’t have to, but the offer is there.” Ignis considered, nodding to Gladio. He didn’t want to now, didn’t have the energy to craft a nest. But the idea was appealing, maybe he would whip something up later.

“Ignis.” Noctis murmured, moving over to the two. He had a bowl in one hand a set of loose clothes in the other. Noctis held out the clothes first, Ignis hesitantly took the clothes, scenting them. He didn’t really want any alpha scent on him right now. He shifted around for a minute, sliding into the shirt and loose sweatpants before settling down again. 

Noctis held out the soup next, a hopeful look in his eyes. Ignis didn’t want to take it. He’d had enough drugged food in his system over the past few days, and his paranoia was high. He finally felt like he was in control of his own mind, and he knew Noctis would never drug him, but the fear was still there. Even if he could get it down, there was no way he was going to keep it all down with the nausea settling heavy in his gut at the prospect of eating.

His anxiety once more blossomed in his scent.

“You don’t have to eat it all,” Gladio started, “But at least try to eat some, we want you on the road to recovery.” His voice was once more calm and unbearably patient. Ignis reached out for the soup, trying not to touch Noctis’ hand in the process. It felt rude, but he wasn’t sure if he could do skin on skin contact right now.

Noctis sat on the floor next to Gladio, hoping that the advisor’s height leverage would make him feel more comfortable. Ignis ate slow and haltingly, movements stuttered. He only got about half of the soup down before he had to stop, setting the bowl in his lap. He let out a tired huff, not feeling well.

Ignis eyed the alphas on the ground warily, unable to help his nervousness after his time in Ardyn’s keep. He kept switching between “I’m safe now with them” and “They’re alphas too, how am I to trust them.” He had constantly been surrounded by brutal alphas that sadistically used their influence over the omega in him to bend him to his will. He may not have broken in telling the men what they wanted to know in their interrogation, but the omega in him felt shattered.

He wanted to feel alright and truly safe after praying his pack would find him for days and finally being rescued. It was unbearably frustrating that he still felt so on edge, and for once had no plan or ideas on how to fix it.

“Ignis,” The call of his name jolted him out of his thoughts, grip on the blanket around him tightening for a second. “How are you feeling?” Gladio continued after a moment. He gently reached up to take the bowl from Ignis. Ignis tried to suppress his flinch. 

Ignis nodded, a sign for “I’m fine,” even if pain and exhaustion ran through his body.

“Omega,” Noctis piped up. His alpha calling him omega instead of his name painfully sent him back to memories of rough hands on his body and falsely sweet words whispered against his neck before he remembered that this was Noctis, not the alphas at Ardyn’s keep. Ignis took a deep breath, waiting for Noctis to continue as he tried his best to keep eye contact. He may be sitting above them, but he was starting to feel inferior. 

“Are you hurt anywhere aside from the bruises? Please tell us, we want to help you as best we can.” Noctis said in the most royal voice he could manage. The omega shook his head in a quick no. Gladio and Noctis were skeptical, giving each other a look. Prompto was watching them from where he was packing up the cooking supplies. Noctis sighed, giving Ignis a look. The advisor shifted uncomfortably.

They couldn’t get Ignis to respond verbally to any of their questions, every once in a while, he would shake his head or make some hand motion but he never spoke. Prompto got the alphas to leave him alone, sitting in the chair next to the omega. He crooned to him gently, asking him questions and trying to get him to relax after the brief interrogation.

Prompto was able to get Ignis into the tent as the sun finally disappeared, the omega letting the beta help him make a nest for him to sleep in. Prompto was absolutely floored that he was allowed to help, Ignis rarely nested anymore, after they’d hit the road and insomnia fell, and if he did he didn’t let a soul touch the nest while he was still making it. 

They made a nice, soft nest, only holding Ignis and Prompto’s scent. It took up about a third of the tent. Ignis curled up in it, looking exhausted. Prompto tried to slip out of the tent to let the man rest, but a clipped, broken whine stopped him. Prompto whipped around, eyes wide. Ignis never called out for him like that, only reserved for the alphas.

Ignis tiredly patted the soft blankets and pillows of his nest, silently asking Prompto to join him. The beta excitedly slipped into the nest, Ignis pulling him close to hold him chest to chest. Ignis got comfy and settled, Prompto following. They slipped into sleep together.

— — —

Things were a lot smoother the next morning. Gladio woke up and tried his best to make some breakfast for everyone and Ignis stayed in the tent with Prompto. Noctis restlessly paced outside, up early for once with worry for his advisor.

“When is he going to start acting normal again?” Noctis asked Gladio.

“Lower your voice, you don’t want him hearing you ask something like that.” Gladio chided.

“He’ll get back to normal when he starts feeling better. We just got him back yesterday and we still don’t exactly know what he went through,” Gladio sighed, “We’ll have to be patient for now.”

“We have a damn good idea what he went through.” Noctis bit out with a sigh of his own. Gladio stayed quiet. With bruises like that, it was almost a curse to have an idea as to what their poor advisor had been through.

Gladio finished up what he could of breakfast, just bacon and eggs. Noctis went into the tent to wake up Prompto, still curled around their advisor. The alphas were glad the advisor was able to sleep through the night, worried he’d have nightmares. 

Prompto crooned Ignis awake, the omega immediately alert but relaxing after seeing his beta and alpha. Prompto helped Ignis out of the nest, and Noctis held the tent flap open for the two of them. Prompto greeted Gladio cheerfully, taking a plate of eggs and bacon. Gladio handed another plate to Ignis, who apprehensively took it, and Noct.

They all ate quietly, Ignis eating all his food. He felt much more secure after a night in the tent with his alphas. While he was safe in his own nest, being exposed to their scent while he slept in the safe spot put his omega more at ease with these alphas. He was feeling secure. There were no attacks on him in the night, nothing waking him up and disturbing him. His body was starting to tell him he was safe.

“We need to head into town, restock supplies. Recuperate.” Gladio said, turning his attention to Prompto and Noctis, but it was a warning to Ignis. To mentally prepare him. 

Noctis got up and stretched.

“We could use a night in a nice, comfy bed too.” Noctis sighed.

Prompto piped up.

“A real one? Like with a mattress and pillow?” He asked excitedly. Ignis turned a fond look his way, Noctis doing the same.

“Yes, a real one, sunshine.” Gladio hummed. He turned to Ignis.

“You ready to take that off?” Gladio dropped his tone again, trying to sound gentle. He eyed the collar on Ignis’ neck. His mindset was a lot better than it had been the previous day, felt clearer and more in himself.

“I-I believe so.” He stuttered out. His voice was rough, he hadn’t spoken properly in days. Prompto beamed beside him, happy to hear his voice. Gladio looked relieved, as did Noctis.

Gladio came over, moving behind him to figure out how to get it off. After fiddling for a moment, there was the crack of metal and the collar came loose. Ignis made a noise, the bruises on his neck striking him with pain for a moment.

Noctis growled to the side of the advisor, the overwhelming amount of injuries on his advisor’s neck shocking him. Ignis tensed, but Gladio ran a gentle hand over Ignis’ shoulder and the man relaxed. Prompto leaned in closer, looking teary-eyed and upset.

Noctis walked in front of Ignis, gently grabbing his hand.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to you sooner,” He said, looking serious, regal, “I’m sorry we got there so late and you had to suffer so much for it.” Noctis’ scent laced heavily with sadness. Ignis relaxed.

“You got to me eventually, highness,” Ignis hummed, trying to let out a calming scent of his own even with his bruised glands. “I’ll try to start pulling my own soon, can’t slack on my duties for too long.” He laughed at his own expense. They had things to be doing, they couldn’t be spending all day waiting on him to get better.

“Hey,” Prompto gave him puppy eyes, “We want you to be okay, you don’t have to jump right back into your work yet.”

“Take a break Iggy.” Gladio rubbed at his shoulder again. Ignis sighed. Considered. He didn’t like feeling useless.

“Tonight, tomorrow, and then we have to keep moving, alright?” Ignis said, voice gravelly and broken.

“How about as long as it takes you to heal,” Noctis said, “Don’t make me pull rank on you to take care of yourself.” He threatened with a playful lilt. Ignis laughed brokenly.

“Fine. Just until I’m healed, then we have to return to normalcy.” He said. Noctis smiled. 

“Let’s get packing up then, don’t want to waste our day away, do we?” Gladio gave Ignis a gentle pat, moving away to start packing up the tent. Ignis got up to help clean up his mess of a nest.

“You’ll be staying here Specs.” Prompto said, sitting the omega down in a chair. 

“We’ve got this, don’t worry your pretty little head.” He sing-songed. Ignis complied with hesitation, letting the others dismantle their camp around him. They all huddled into the car, Ignis being dragged away from the driver’s seat with some trouble. Ignis and Noctis in the back, Prompto passenger and Gladio driving. They set out for town, journey to recovery beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my files for ages, half finished, and I recently decided to just wrap it up. I know the ending is a bit disatisfactory, so if you'd like me to continue this as a series please say so. If I continued it would be about Ignis trying to function around strangers, how he reacts to them and deals with the lingering fear, with the help of his many boyfriends.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
